I Just Can't Get Enough
by Madam Chainsaw
Summary: Join Randy Orton and Wade Barrett as they slip and slide to fall in love, they just can't seem to get enough of each other. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. This is a story for a friend, he asked me to write a WadexRandy fic. Of course this is me writing, so Wade will as alway's be the sub/uke/little spoon - whatever you want to call him with the way that I have Wade in my stories. Don't like? Then don't read. :P **

**Sorry For Any Mistake's.**

I Just Can't Get Enough.  
Chapter 1 : Frist come's Jealously.

Randy Orton and Sheamus sat in their shared coach together. The ginger haired man was chuckling to himself at some of the comments on Twitter as he read them in his head off of his phone, he would comment back to some of them, he might as well make a fan's day Lucky. The Viper on the other hand was on his mobile phone, but not for the same reason. No, Randy was looking at a couple of pictures of a certain someone, a person he's had his eye's on for some time now.

Sheamus knew nothing of it, or at least Randy didn't think that he did.

This certain someone had been invading Randy's thought's more and more lately, the Viper had hoped that it was just a phase, something that would pass with time. Sort of like how he thought he was in love with Brooke Hogan after flirting with her none stop and seriously pissing of her daddy Hulk Hogan, but it turned out that Randy had jumped the gun, he didn't have the feeling he thought he did for Brooke. She was a lovely girl though, she'd make a good bride to someone one day in the future.

Unfortunately for Randy, the more he thought about the person, the more he wanted to be with that person. So yea, the only thing that had been on his mind lately was that person, so as you can guess, Randy hadn't been focusing on anything else but that person he wanted to be with so badly now a day's.

Meaning that Randy hadn't been focusing on his match's with he's tag team partner Sheamus, the Irish lad had been doing most of the work in the ring more than normal - ...except for the earlier show of Smack Down. Beens as Randy hadn't had his head in the game the show hadn't gone as planed. Luckily for Orton was that Sheamus hadn't been paying attention to the Viper's action's in the ring and didn't mind what had happened, the ginger haired man loved to fight so he couldn't truly care about doing all the work or what unfolded in the ring...

Something had happened in to-night's show of Smack Down that had sent the famous apex predator into shock & an angry rage. Randy and Sheamus had a tag team match for the fan's, a match up that the WWE Universe had picked because they wanted to see them in live action. Sort of like a dream match up if you will.

* * *

It was the main event match up thank's to the fan's. Randy and Sheamus walked down the ramp and into the ring as the Announcer called them The Ceticviper's, making Randy rise his eye brow at Sheamus. Who just simply grinned saying it was their trending tweeter name. The Viper shook his head but had a smile playing at the corner of his lip's.

The fan's were going wild as Sheamus and Randy entered the ring and did their normal routine, Sheamus bashing his chest making it a light pink colour while Randy stood on the second turn buckle and held back his arm's slightly. Looking around Randy saw a couple of sign's that had big letter's forming : Ceticviper's. Smirking a little Randy jumped down and stood to the side by Sheamus who still had a huge grin on his face. Shaking his head a little, Randy chuckled to himself at how childish Sheamus could look.

Suddenly their enemies theme song blasted through the arena. Seconds past and then the face of the company came out, Randy groaned, everyone knew that Orton and John Cena had never truly gotten on together. There was just something about John that Randy didn't like, he just couldn't put his finger on it yet.

As John saluted to the camera and crowed, someone else came out from the smoke. Everybody thought that it would be John's tag team partner, but a shocked silence's came from the crowed a they saw who it was. Randy and Sheamus both had their mouth's open as they realised who the tall figure was. John looked confused for a moment at the sudden silence, but then looked behind him. Instead of gasping out in horror and then getting ready to attack the person, John smiled and muttered something to the other.

The fan's and the Celticviper's couldn't hear just what Cena had said, but the other man standing behind John blushed a little and had a small smile playing at his lip's. Randy's eye's couldn't move from the person standing not far behind John, it was only the person who had been taking over his thought's for so long now. Sheamus looked at Randy and frowned a little, but shook it off, Randy had been acting weird for sometime now though but he didn't want to say anything. Cena came down to the ring smiling still, the fan's soon cheering for him again like normal. The shock was still running through them, but whatever their super hero had in mind - they were ok with it, they all loved John Cena too much to say a word against him.

John got in the ring and glared at Randy for some reason. Sheamus asked Randy what that was about quickly, but all Orton could do was shrug his shoulder's, he hadn't a clue as too why John was glaring at him. But if Cena wanted to be that way then fine, Randy was game with that. Meanwhile Randy kept turning his head to the person outside of the ring who was looking up at John with a certain twinkle in his green eye's. The viper couldn't help but want to grab the person who was on the outside of the ring watching John so much, how was it fair that Cena got all the attention of the man Randy couldn't stop thinking about?.

John Cena's actual tag team partner's theme hit, a lot of the fan's cheered on as Ryback came trotting down to the ring. Ryback stopped and stood by where the "Person" was, looking him up and down before getting into the ring. The ref rang the bell and the match started. Randy was in first fighting against Ryback, the fan's in mixed emotion's of whom to cheer for but of course the viper's fan's won out in the end. Everything was going pretty well for the Celticviper's until Cena was tag in via Ryback. John charged at Randy knocking the viper to the mat, Randy would have been fine if he hadn't seen the person mouth some word's to John. These word's were unmistakable, no one could mistake them even when they were mouthed.

_**I Love You.**_

A growing rage came over Randy, he couldn't tell why but something in him wanted him to kick the crap out of John Cena. Jumping up shocking Cena who stumbled back, Randy practically charged into the smaller man, knocking John to the mat. Randy let out a growl and started beating the crap out of John. The crowd was eating it all up not knowing that this wasn't supposed to happen, John and Ryback were supposed to win this match, but then again a lot of thing's had happened that shouldn't have. Aka : That certain person coming down to the ring with John _'Fucking'_ Cena.

Pounding into the face of the company with out a second thought in mind Randy continued until the bell rang out again. He'd been disqualified.

Sheamus pulled Randy back with Ryback's and the Ref's help. John had a bloody nose, forming black eye and a bleeding lip. Nothing to major. _'Shame'_ Randy thought bitterly as he tried to go back at John, but was still being held back by the three other's meaning he could barely move an inch. Someone slipped into the ring and went straight to John, Cena pulled the panicking man into his arm's running smoothing circles over his back, also muttering that he was ok. This did nothing to lessen Randy's rage as he tried with all his might to go over to John and kick his ass some more. The fan's were booing that the match had been stopped, but most of them glad that the Viper had been taken away from their super hero - John Cena.

"What the heck Orton," Ryback whispered harshly pulling Randy back. The Ref went over to where John was, who was still cuddling with - Randy stopped thinking all together a his eye's locked with the one John was holding eye's. Everything seemed to slow down around Randy and he's anger slowly went away.

"Wade..." Randy mumbled the certain person's actual name, not loud enough for someone else to heard though. Sheamus pushed Ryback away from Randy and then pulled the Viper along with him to the back stage, but never once did Randy's eye's separate from Wade's.

"You alright fella?" Sheamus asked with concern in his eye's once they were back stage, Randy was blinking a lot until he focused on Sheamus who was watching him questionably.

"I'm fine, just a little shocked is all" Randy replied sitting down on a chair near by where the curtain's were.

"I know what you mean, I found it weird that Wade came down to the ring with John. That was new, I would have thought if they wanted their relationship to be known they would have kissed or something" Sheamus smiled at his partner 'in crime' some would say.

"Yea" Randy chuckled. "Wait, what relationship?!" The viper's voice boomed.

"Everybody's know's they've been banging each other since Nexus, the only real reason I know is because I had a room the once next to their's in a hotel. The wall's were far too thin for my liking fella, some of those thing's that John was doing would make Wade go - "

"Okay, a little too much info" Randy said and then held up his hand to stop Sheamus from going any further. The viper rubbed a hand over his head and groaned a little, was he the only one who didn't know that John was fucking Wade since the nexus day's? Oh how was that fair?

* * *

And thus you have it. The certain person who had been filling Randy's mind none stop was indeed Wade Barrett, the former leader of Nexus. Randy didn't know what was wrong with him to make him feel this way about Wade, of all people, but he did. It wasn't like he wanted Wade Barrett on his mind 24/7, it just happened.

The Viper had been scolded by Vince for what he did in the ring to John, luckily or un luckily - John had been ok. The fan's had already started a tiny war on twitter that there had been a hiccup with the Viper. So plan's had been made for a rematch sometime soon and also for Randy to apologise to John for what he did. Boy, was that going to be fun huh? Thankfully though, Sheamus had just gone with the flow and not asked anything of what happen in the ring, which Randy was thankful for.

So here they were, in the coach, making their way to the next hotel they were going to be staying at. The Irish lad was still chuckling to himself at the tweet's while Randy was still looking at pictures of Wade Barrett being half-naked with those tight - tight's on his body. Randy was sort of in denial that there was any attraction to the Brit, but his growing thought's of what he could do to Wade were quite shocking. And this coming from a man who can hear voices in his head was really, really shocking! _'Hopefully,'_ Randy thought. _'These thought's will just go away along with all my other problem's...'_

**d-_-b**

**Review Or Pm. A big thank you to AngelEyes2012 for the much-needed help on my part. Thank you, thank you, thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'M BACK, WHO MISSED ME? A show of hand's maybe? No? Fine... *Grumbles.* LOL.**

**Anyway, I'm only updating this to tell you guys that the laptop I work on has died and at the moment I'm at my aunts house so I'm sorry for this being so short. The laptop will hopefully be going to be fixed soon, so I'm just saying that this maybe the only update I have for you guy's for a while. So Sorry!**

I Just Can't Get Enough. Chapter 2 : Second come's denial.

_(Next Raw taping!... Or Smack down, I can't remember which show I had this as in the first chapter.)_

Randy Orton sat nervously in Vince's office. He didn't fully know why he was here, all he knew was that he got a call from Hunter saying that the boss wanted to see him. Of course, Hunter being Hunter, said nothing more, making Randy a nervous wreck. _Go to Vince's office at the next showing/taping, don't bring you're tag team partner with you _: That was pretty much all the Game had said to him before cutting off the phone call. So yea, Randy was worried and most of all nervous, and the Viper hated being nervous!

Randy had no idea of what was going to come out of this meeting, he didn't know if Vince was going to fire him, or take anyway any chance's that he may have as a new champion of whatever title he may get his hand's on. That was another thing that Randy hated - Not knowing!

_'This can't be good, whatever it is.'_ Randy thought, but he was soon brought out of them thank's to the office door opening and closing.

"Randy!" Vince shouted cheerfully, making Randy sink lower into his seat and watch him with worried eyes. "How's my almost favorite wrestler doing this fine evening?" Vince asked as he sat down in his own chair looking at Randy with a smile. The Viper slowly lifted himself up in his seat.

"I'm good...err, sir, may I ask why I'm here?. Is this about last week? You've already told me that I need to apologise to Cena for what happened."

"No, no, well, sort of. But this is about something much better. A new storyline that, I, *He pointed to himself* came up with." McMahon grinned.

"Which would be?" Randy asked while rising an eye-brow.

"I'm so glad you asked," Vince's grin grow. "An old feud of yours, one that everybody loved to watch, it was entertaining and kept people on the edge of their seats. And though what happened last week wasn't supposed to happen, it made this idea perfect. It will get us more viewers than ever before, the feud we're bring back of yours is - the one between you and Wade Barrett! Ryback and John are going to slightly feud between themselves, then Sheamus will come out and help John once Ryback goes to knock Cena over - Then at the next taping you're going to have a fight with Wade as a 'Revenge' match for what you did to John. Forget about apologising Randy, we're going to make big time with this! After that, this will all lead up to a main event at a pay-per-view. So, what do you say Orton?"

"Sounds...fantastic, sir, can't wait." Randy may have looked claim on the outside, but on the inside? He was really mentally strangling Vince for making this feud happen. Randy already had problems with thinking about Wade Barrett too much, could you imagine what he would be like in an actual match with Wade?!

Knocking the Brit down, getting on top of him, Wade being all sweaty with his long legs over Randy's shoulders - _'Ah no, stop thinking like that! I'm not that type of man, I don't like Wade!'_ Randy closed his eyes trying to get the thought's to go away.

"Good, you and Wade will be working together after to-night show. Don't let me down Randy."

"I won't sir," Randy said a bit unsure of himself, "but can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Vince looked at him waitingly. - (A/n is waitingly even a word? o.0)

"It's about Wade and John's relationship, are they...you know?" Randy made a motion with his hand's.

Vince gave a blank look before sighing. "If you mean, 'are they together as a couple.' Then yes, I believe they are. Now if that's all, you can go."

Randy wasted no time in leaving his boss's office, but he couldn't help but feel like a moron. _'Did everyone else know that Wade and John are together but me?!'_ The viper thought bitterly and ran a hand over his head before turning a corner. Unfortunately, he banged into someone. Looking down, Randy frowned.

"Great, you're not only taking over my thought's, but now imagining you here." Randy looked down into the confused eyes of Wade Barrett...

**d-_-b**

**Review Or Pm. Sorry for any mistakes and the short chapter. ****Once again, the laptop died, I have no real idea of when it'll be fixed, just please stay with me on this ok?. **

**Thank you all so much for your reviews/faves/& followers. A big thanks to the guest who reviewed to four of my stories (One which I've removed due to someone else taking it over. So that makes three.) And saying that I was a good writer - Cheer's for that mate. :3 Oh btw, I have a question : Did any of you miss me? Lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for any mistakes or if the words are too close together, the laptops back but its like getting used to a new one again. **

I Just Can't Get Enough.  
Chapter 3 : Third Comes : Realisation.

Waiting to be call to go out to the ring, Sheamus sat by himself in his privet locker room. He had been told be his tag-team partner, Randy Orton, to go straight to the locker room. Evidently - Randy had to go to a meeting by himself. Sheamus didn't know why, but he knew not to push, if Randy wanted him to know - then he would have told him. So here he was, sitting on his bench after he had changed into his in-ring gear. With noting else to do, Sheamus went to pick up his mobile phone to look at something - porn most likely - but stopped when the locker room door banged open.

In came a very confused, worried, upset and possibly cranky - Randy Orton.

Sheamus went to speak, but closed his mouth after he saw the look on Randy's face, it could simply be call _'Don't bother talking unless you want an Rko,'_ or a _'Keep your mouth shut or you'll be hearing voices more than I ever could.'_ So yea, the ginger didn't say a word. Randy paced back and forth, not even noticing Sheamus sitting there. As he continued to pace while he was in deep thought about what had just happened, Randy sighed, growling a little - he sat down on the bench next to where Sheamus was.

And guess what? He finally noticed the paler man sitting there looking like he was off with the fairy's. ((A/N Just so you know, it would have been about 20 minutes of Randy's pacing so you lot can guess why Sheamus looked like he did.))

"I need your help." Randy finally said while he rested his head in his hands. Sheamus snapped out of his thoughts, whatever they may have been, and looked at Randy with a confused frown marring his face.

"With what fella?"

"I think...I think I really like someone."

"Aww, the Vipers in Love." Sheamus said stretching out the last word.

"Really Sheamus? You're talking like a three-year old now, I need your damn help here!"

"Sorry, sorry. Why'd you need my help?" Sheamus asked watching Randy carefully, the american had never asked for help like this before - not with him liking someone. In fact, now that Sheamus thought about it, he didn't think that Randy had ever asked for his help with anything before. Randy was the type of man who never needed help, he could always do stuff by himself, so Randy asking Sheamus for help with him really liking someone was somewhat weird and unnatural.

"Just after my meeting with Vince, I came out and then bumped into someone. That someone happened to be someone I haven't been able to stop thinking about for some time now. Every where I go, every person I see, every think that I do - I see W - "

"The girl you like." Sheamus cut the Viper off as he nodded his head, obviously having been in the same place a while back in Ireland. He knew what it was like to have a crush on some girl who knew nothing about the feelings you had for her, it was hard, but normally it just meant that you wanted to fuck them. Simple as.

"Well fella," Sheamus grinned at Orton. "You've came to the right person, I'm a famous ladies man myself, so I'll help you get the girl for a few nights." Randy looked at him with a blank expression on his face, why did everybody have to jump the gun and think it was a girl he liked? Randy maybe a wwe super star - but that didn't mean he had to be straight! Even though he was...well, until the thoughts of Wade Barrett kept filling his mind.

"Yea, sure. A girl, we can go with that." Randy commented but luckily Sheamus hadn't heard it.

"So fella, who is she? Or don't you want me to know, because that's ok too. Just tell me what she looks like though, I'll be able to tell what she's into then."

_'Really?'_ Randy thought. _'Just by me telling you what "She" looks likes you'll be able to tell me what "She's" Into?'_

Sighing, Randy rubbed his temple, what happened earlier filed his mind but he managed to push it away. "She's beautiful, gorgeous green eyes, black raven like hair, cute little freckles on his - her face. Lips that I could kill someone to kiss." _'Mainly kill John Cena,'_ Randy growled at the thought. "She doesn't do it often, but when you manage to get her to smile...it lights up the room. And her laugh, oh her laugh...It's the sort of laugh that you just can't help but smile at."

Moments passed.

"She sounds...incredible, hell from what I hear - if you wasn't after her, I'd be." Sheamus chuckled trying to lighten up the mood, but it back fired as Randy glared at him for even thinking it let alone saying it out loud.

"Anyway," Sheamus quickly spoke. "She sounds like the type of girl who likes flowers - wait - Roses. I'd guess that the Red ones are her fave. She likes to be clean and doesn't like getting dirty, but doesn't mind a bit of sweat now and then. It also sounds like she has a somewhat bad temper on her, but once you get past it you should be fine. I'm thinking that she's shy when people first meet her and that's why her tempers the way it is - like a built up wall if you would. It's possible that she enjoys a good fight, maybe even been in a few bare knuckled fighting ones herself. Also, I would say...She's into bad boys, I don't think she'd date a goody-goody if she had to - maybe if she was forced or if the goody-goody had asked her for a favor. Other than that, I'm drawing up a blank."

Randy sat there, not knowing what to say. _'He got all that...from a description? How the hell does he do - '_

"So fella, why haven't you asked her out? And why is it only now you're coming to me with this?"

"Well one," Randy started looking Sheamus in the eye. "She's dating someone - a goody-goody actually. Second, I didn't think I liked her - liked her, until a few moment ago." He finished, leaning up against the lockers. Sheamus continued to nod his head, like some smart dude.

"Could you tell me what happened?"

"Will this help you to help me in any way?"

"No, I'm just really nosey."

"Of course," Randy sighed for the third ((Maybe more)) time to-day before he told his tale. Leaving out that the person he banged into was in fact not a she, but a he - whose name was Wade, Wade Barrett.

**Flash Back!**

"Great, you're not only taking over my thought's, but now I'm imagining you here." Randy looked down into the confused eyes of Wade Barrett...

It seemed like forever before anymore words were said, Randy had been content with just looking at the Brit on the floor in his tight Red in-ring gear, but Wade had to speak up didn't he?

"What the bloody hell was that for?! Don't you Yanks watch where your going!" Wade snapped, making Randy shake his head before he focused of Wade's voice and not his perfect body.

"Huh?" Randy said as though he was some sort of moron, he was still trying to get what Wade had just said.

"Great, this explains why you walked into me - you're as thick as a pice of - "

"Hey! Watch it Barrett." Randy growled, but held out his hand to help Wade up. Regrettable, Wade took the hand offered.

"Where was you going in such a hurry that you didn't even think to look in front of yourself?" Wade asked dusting off his in-ring gear with one hand, not thinking twice about his other hand being currently held by the Viper - who, unfortunately - had noticed and was melting where he stood. He was holding Wade's hand, Randy's mind going to other part's of the Brit's body that he could hold and give pleasure too and maybe even have a bit of fun with making Wade beg -

"Randy?" Wade put his free hand on Randy's forehead. Only now subconsciously letting his other hand slip out of Randy's. The Viper was in two minds of wheather to melt some more with Wade touching his head, or to grab Wade's other hand back in his. Going against it, Randy moved back from Wade's touch. Regretting it of course.

"I was going to my locker room, why is it any business of yours Barrett." Wrong thing to say, or well, in Randy's case - snap at Wade. The Brit's eyes-brows shot up with a look of disbelief on his beautiful face.

Growling, Wade pushed Randy further back. "Here I was thinking that I could ask for an explanation as to why you knocked me over!" Randy, a little taken back by the out burst of anger and really turned on at the fire deep in Wade's green eyes, just stood there - looking like a fish out of water.

"And while we're at it," Wade jabbed a finger into Randy's chest. "What was that crap you pulled on John last week, you don't even have the balls to apologise to him."

At that, Randy's anger kicked in big time. "Apologise to him, why? He shouldn't have touched what's not his!" Randy yelled moving forwards towards Wade, making Wade back up a bit. Neither realised they were doing it until Wade's back hit the wall.

"What are you saying Randy?!" Wade yelled back, trying his hardest to sound braver then he was actually feeling at the moment.

"What I'm saying Wade, is that Cena shouldn't have touch someone who belongs to me."

Now, most people would have thought - Well hold on a minute, the only person that Cena touched was Wade...wait, are you saying that Wade belongs to you!

But no, not Wade.

"Are you saying...that Cena's...cheating on me?... with...Your girl friend or something?"

_'Say what now?'_ Randy thought confused at Wade's statement. _'When did I say that? Did I say that and not realise it?!'_

Wade looked down to the side, you could tell he was hurting at the thought of John cheating on him, but he was too afraid to look Randy in the eye to prove it. Randy stepped back again, he didn't like the look that was on Wade's face.

"Hey Barrett," Randy waited for Wade to look up at him, tear's glimmering in his green eyes that almost made Randy want to hold him and never let go. "I'm only joking." As soon as he said, Randy felt better, even though it was a lie. Cena really shouldn't have touched Wade.

However, Randy wasn't expecting a kiss or a hug, but what came next shocked him.

**Slap!**

Wade slapped him across the face before he started laughing. "It's not like I cared Orton," Wade tried to laugh it off, but even though Randy was holding his cheek trying not to show the pain that was almost making him double over, he could tell that Wade was lieing.

"Aren't you and Cena dating?" Randy asked keeping his hand away from his cheek to show no weakness. Wade thought about it a minute before smiling, his normal _'I'm the Barrett-Barrage, fear me.'_ Thing, was gone so that it only left - Wade. ((A/N If that made any sense then well done to those who got it.)) Randy couldn't help the smile that played at his lips either.

"I guess we are, but it complicated. Really complicated." Randy just shrugged his shoulders. He wanted so badly just to touch Wade, to hold him tight and to fu - _'Shit,'_ he thought. _'I really do fucking like him. But I'm not gay, right? I'm not...'_ Looking at Wade, Randy crumbled. _'Okay, maybe for him I am a bit Bi. Man, I need to talk to someone. Sheamus.'_ The Irish man was the first person he could think of, he couldn't talk to Wade now could he? Or maybe he could, he was going to be working with Wade now...

"Where were you going?" Randy asked out of the blue.

"Oh, Vince asked for me. I made the choice to humor him and go."

"Right, good luck with that." Randy smirked wondering how Wade would react to finding out that they were going to be working together to fight against each other. Before anymore words were said, Randy made his way to Sheamus's locker room, he figured Sheamus would be there.

"Good bye," Wade mumbled to himself as he watched Randy almost slither away. He couldn't fight the feeling that something was up, or maybe that was just him being Wade.

**End Of Flash Back.**

"So, you really like her, fella?" Sheamus asked, still thinking that Randy was going on about some girl.

"Yea, I do. More than I ever thought I could like someone before."

**d-_-b**

**Review Or Pm. Sorry if it stinks, I haven't wrote anything for a good long while.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry about not updating this one sooner.**

I Just Can't Get Enough.

Chapter 4 : Work With Me Here.

_(Next Day)_

Wade sighed as he rolled over in his bed. His arm hanging lazily off the bed, his eyes partly closed as he snuggled himself up to the one side of the covers. Yawning slightly, Wade went to lift himself up, but was pulled back down by two strong arms. Wade chuckled leaning back on the chest he had just been pulled to, his hands running up and down the others sides. "Cena," He laughed half heatedly before turning himself around. Then, he gasped and almost screamed out in shock as he didn't see John, but instead - Randy Orton. Wade stared at Randy's face, the Viper seemed to be sleeping - no matter what he wanted to do though - Wade couldn't take his eyes off of Randy's face. Suddenly, he remembered why they were in the same bed and why they were so close.

Vince. It was all his fault.

**xXx**

_The show had just ended and John had been yelling about how he didn't want to go against Ryback because it wasn't fair, Wade had just been sitting there - in John's locker room. Listening only a little bit, his mind being distracted by what he had been told by Vince - the fact that his old feud with Randy Orton was going to start-up again. Truth be told, when Randy and Wade had started feuding, they hadn't really gotten to know each other very well. It was just a - Yea, hey. Lets get this over with - type of thing. Of course you also had to count in what happened in Nexus and everything else. But never the less, they hadn't got to know each other and something inside Wade made him feel nervous about it. Just then, Vince came in - making John shut his mouth almost straight away._

_"Boy's, glad to see you're together again - makes things easier. We need to talk." Vince looked at Wade then John._

_"About what, now?" John asked coming over to where Wade was and sitting down by him._

_"Well, as you two know, Wade and Randy are going to feud again - "_

_"Sounds worst every time I hear it." John muttered but Vince ignored it._

_"So Wade, you'll be going to stay with Randy in his hotel room so tomorrow you can both get up bring and early to start training together. John, you and Sheamus will be sharing a room too - Ryback will be in his room with Mark Henry; who, sooner or later will become part of a feud with Sheamus. After the tag team match of the year happens."_

_"What!" John yelled standing up again. "I will not let Wade go to that freaks room!"_

_"Cena!" Wade scolded about the name calling._

_"What, he is a freak - "_

_"Please stop call him that." Wade slightly glared at John, who had now forgotten that Vince was in the room all together._

_"Why, unless you've got something to get off your chest?!"_

_"What do you mean by that?" Wade questioned a look on disbelief on his face._

_"Why would you stick up for him unless you've cheated on me behind my back!"_

_"Now, now - boys." Vince tried to intervene but it was too late._

_"I would never cheat on you! I can't believe you'd say that."_

_"Well guess what, I just did. Maybe if you could keep your legs crossed for more than a day - I might have believed you." John growled at his young lover. Wade sat there, his mouth open, not knowing what to say to that. Vince rocked on his feet, looking rather uncomfortable in the same room as the two lovers._

_"Nice weather we're having." Vince tried to change the subject, but it failed. Wade stood up, shaking his head at John - tears clearly seen in his eyes._

_"I cannot believe you would say that to me," Wade walked up to John. "You're a bastard." And with that, he slapped John on the face. The American never did anything back, realising - too late - that he had gone to far._

_"I'm going to the hotel, if you need me - gentlemen," Wade looked between them. "You can ring me, or I'll be in Randy's room." And then Wade walked out of the locker room. Vince calling after him that he would text Wade Randy's room number._

_A short while later and Wade stood just outside Randy's hotel room. He just about knocked once on the door before it opened, Randy was in nothing but a deep purple coloured towel Wade had to admit, with water dripping from him, Randy looked really hot. And also, Wade was blushing. Randy was watching him, his blue eyes travailing over Wade's body. The Brit tried to act as though he hadn't noticed it, but he did and he couldn't help but blush even more._

_"Vince...said I had to stay with you." Wade said, his voice rather squeaky as he did. Randy just stared, finally - after what seemed like forever - he moved out-of-the-way. Allowing Wade to come in. The Brit looked around the room, it was small, had a small window and...only one bed. Wade went to question it by turning around, just to see Randy's eyes lift up immediately - clearly he had been looking at Wade's arse. So he just turned back around and rolled his eyes, walking over to the bed and sitting down on it after making a gestures which Randy nodded too. Moments past and they just watched each other, a very awkward silences between them. Randy was the first to do something as he went into the bathroom with his mobile phone. He mustn't have thought it, but Wade could hear every word he was saying to who ever he was on the phone to._

_'What do I do if that girl, you know the one we talked about earlier, should show up?'_

_Wade frowned, he should have told Vince no, he should have figured that Randy was going to be seeing a girl. For some reason, he couldn't help the pang of...jealousy running through him._

_'Ok, yea - there's only one bed though and - '_

_Wade layed back on the bed, it was very comfy actually._

_'But...what if I push it too far too soon? what if he - she, freaks out.'_

_The Brit looked towards the bathroom door, he hoped that Randy wouldn't plan on doing anything with a girl while he was in the room._

_'Fine, just act normal. Don't do anything with her unless she wants it, got ya.' Randy repeated the words that were being said to him through the phone. 'And above all - wear protection? Sheamus!'_

_Ah, so it was the Irish man who Randy was talking to, Wade smiled - those two were like brothers. He laughed a little though at the thought of Randy asking Sheamus for girl advise._

_'Whatever, yea, will do. Bye.'_

_Randy walked out of the bath room. His towel gone and replaced with a pair of jeans that must have been in the bathroom earlier. Walking over to the bed, Randy sat on the other end. Wade's head just about reached Randy's hand that was also on the bed. The awkwardness coming back ten full. Wade slowly scooted himself to be under the covers taking off his jacket and jeans while being under the blanket. He knew it was rude, but he never slept right in his clothes - not all of them anyway. Randy watched as Wade placed his clothes neatly on the floor, the Brit was left in nothing but his grey vest shirt and a pair of black boxers._

_"Sorry if this courses trouble for you and that girl, Orton." Wade yawned snuggling into the pillow after turning onto his stomach. No words were said, but Wade felt the bed dip even more so as if Randy had layed down as well. Without even realising it, Wade had fell asleep with Randy's hand resting on his thigh. _

**xXx**

As Wade remembered about what happened and his fight with Cena, Randy started to stir. So Wade, being the brain box of Britain that he is, quickly rested his head on Randy's chest - pretending that he was asleep. And then, he felt it, Randy's hands tracing up his back and into his hair. _'What the fu - '_ Wades thoughts were cut off as he also felt a kiss linger on his forehead. He thought that Randy was straight! Wait, maybe Randy was still partly asleep and thought that Wade was that girl.

"So damn beautiful." He heard Randy mutter as he inhaled Wade's scent. Moments passed and Wade found himself falling to sleep again under Randy's touch, and before he knew it - he was asleep again.

**d-_-b **

**Review Or Pm. Crap ending, I know. **** My bad about all the mistakes, but I'm really tired and completely knackered from to-day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you to every one who has reviewed to this story or followed and faved. It really does mean a lot to me. ;) Sorry for all the mistakes.**

**Notes : A big thank's to TigerGirl1959. Who helped me with a few parts here and there. :P**

I Just Can't Get Enough.  
Chapter 5 : Radioactive.

_(Friday Night Smack Down)_

To-night was the night that Randy Orton and Wade Barrett would start-up their feud once more, they had done all the practicing they needed - nothing major happened. Or so, Wade kept thinking that anyway. Randy on the other hand knew that he had been acting weird around the Brit, but Wade wouldn't have guessed it having never gotten to know Randy properly before. There was a few things that happened that probably shouldn't have happened. Like Randy's imagination going over bored a couple to many times while they were practice fighting each other.

Like when Randy woke up and had Wade on his chest, running his hand through Wade's hair, mumbling soft words to him - knowing full well that Wade was fast asleep. Randy couldn't resist the urge to run his hands all over Wade's body once he knew that Wade was in a deep, really, really deep slumber. His hands travailing to his lower back, all around the long figured Brit. Having Wade curl into him and hearing small sounds, like moans, as Randy's hands continued on their journey over Wade's perfect body. Luckily, Wade was a heavy sleeper.

Then the once where Randy grabbed Wade on the top turn buckle in a practice fight - and then tossed him to the mat, just to see Wade on his back, legs stretched out and his "Barrett-Barrage" t-shirt started riding up his stomach. Wade's half-opened eyes looking back up at Randy, dizziness and pain filling them - desire filling the Vipers as Wade struggles to get up. Randy having a hard time trying to hide the growing bulge in his in-ring gear (attire, whatever you want to call it.) Randy knew it was wrong of him to be rather turned on by this, but he couldn't help it, his body was betraying his mind.

Also when Randy, Wade and Sheamus had gotten a bite to eat. They had ordered pizza after a long day of training, Sheamus had to have extra on everything because he had to deal with John Cena's bitching all day - to which Randy couldn't blame him for. Strangely though, Wade hadn't said anything to that, he just smiled that...gorgeous smile of his. As they ate their pizza, all of them on the settee, Wade in the middle of Sheamus and Randy. Wade's leg pressing into Randy's 24/7, Randy wasn't complaining though, their shoulders even touched once or twice. The only thing that Randy hadn't liked about that night, was the fact that he could have sworn that Sheamus was flirting with Wade, but Randy couldn't be sure so he never said anything about it. But something did go off in his head;

_"ALERT, ALERT - SOMEONE IS FLIRTING WITH WADE, AND IT'S NOT YOU - STOP. THEM. YOU. FOOL!"_ Just the little voice in the back of Randy's mind shouting that out at him.

But anyway, here Randy was, in the smack down arena. Standing by the door to his locker room, his mouth slightly open at the site before him, Wade was in there. Why? He didn't know, the Brit was sitting on the bench in not far away from where the Viper was standing. Randy wouldn't have minded Wade being there - but anger built up inside him as he saw Wade's eyes. They were puffy and blood-shot, obviously he'd been crying for some time. Walking over as fast as he could, Wade knelt down in front of him. Not caring as he took Wade's shaky hands in his.

"What happened? Are you ok, Wade? Talk to me," Randy moved his one hand to lift Wade's chin up a bit so they could look each other in the eye. "Wade?..."

"I'm sorry Randy, I didn't mean to come in here without your permission." Wade sobbed a little.

"Hey, hey. Your always welcome here now, ok? But what happened?"

"...John said it wasn't working anymore and that we should just call it quits with our relationship. I didn't know where else to go, so I came here."

"Sorry to hear about that." Randy replied. Not really, in his head he was doing a happy dance. The voice in the back of his mind shouting at him to claim the Brit now as his own while he still had the chance.

"I don't know why I care so much about it though, it was only a "fling" as John kept reminding me." Wade said, not noticing that Randy's hand was now resting on his neck - or if he had, he wasn't saying anything about it.

"A fling?" Randy questioned.

"Yes. Me and John only got together when John had that divorce, we were nothing more then fuck buddies - excuse my language."

"That ok, you can swear all you want." Randy said, rubbing his thumb up and down Wade's cheek. Randy got rid of the tear stains on Wade's face, they were in silence now, but it was a comfortable one. That was, until, Randy's phone went off - making them both jump out of their skins. Wade chuckled a bit at it, making Randy smile at him as he stood up. Trying not to think about the fact that his crotch was near to Wade's face (hence Wade's mouth) - he moved pretty quickly so no "inappropriate" thoughts took over his mind again.

Looking at the caller ID, Randy sighed and gritted his teeth.

"Sheamus," he growled down the line. "What do you want?"

_"Fella, it's an emergency! I need your help - meet me at the drink machine in 10 minutes!"_ Then the phone line went dead. Randy looked at his mobile, but then shook his head and tuned back to Wade once again.

"That was Sheamus, he wants to meet up with me. Can you wait here til I get back and then - " _'I'll fuck you so hard you'll be screaming my name.'_ The voice in Randy's head came, but Randy ignored it. "We'll talk."

"...O-Okay." Wade responded as he watched Randy leave the locker room.

* * *

Randy wasn't in a good mood as he came to a stop by the machine, seeing no Sheamus just pissed him off even more. There had been Wade, in his locker room, needing the shoulder to cry and Randy had been so close to just...

"Fella!" Sheamus called cutting off Randy's thought's.

"What the hell man?" Randy glared at him. "I was so close at getting Wa - that girl!" Randy covered up his mistake. He was really going to have to tell Sheamus that he had meant Wade and not some stupid arsed girl.

"I'm sorry, but I think I have a problem."

"Yea, you do." Randy said dryly, but motioned for the shorter man to continue.

"I think...I think I'm in love with someone, fella." Sheamus looked down like he was a shamed of it.

"Who?" Randy asked, now curiosity.

"A guy..."

"That answers so much for me, Sheamus." He rolled his eyes at the ginger next to him. Randy had a frown on his face though, he always thought that Sheamus was a straight man?

"I think I'm in love with Wade Barrett."

'_ALERT. ALERT. THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING - KILL HIM, REPEAT, KILL HIM NOW WHILE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE! HE'S AFTER YOUR WADE!'_

**d-_-b Review Or Pm. I've always wanted to read a fic where you had RandyxWadexSheamus, and Randy and Sheamus fight for Wade's attention, but no matter who I asked, they wouldn't write it for me. :( So this is part of that idea coming into the original idea of 'I just Can't Get Enough.' I hope it wasn't that bad. **

** Just a reminder here : I may not be able to update anything for a while because the internet may/will be cut off over this weekend - could be later to-day. \O/ Sorry. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay, short chapter here I know, but I have my reason's. At the moment, there is a spider as big as a dinner plate that keeps coming towards me - so I keep running away from it. Leaving the laptop behind - hence the short chapter. I'm a chicken, but I'm a proud chicken. Snakes I can hack, we got 14 (soon to be more) of them, but spiders? No way in hell, they just creep me out. **

**Sorry about all the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own anyone or anything to do with the wwe. If I did, Wade and Randy would be here right now to get that bloody spider off of the ceiling, it takes the two of them because I figured it would be funny to watch if the one of them didn't like spiders. :P  
**

I Just Can't Get Enough.  
Chapter 6 : Star Struck.

"You cannot be in love with Wade," Randy said. His voice hard, his glare at Sheamus even harder. The ginger man looked at Randy with wide eyes, not knowing what to do or say, but when he noticed the glare - Sheamus did it straight back. Probably thinking the wrong things about why Randy was mad at him, Sheamus thought that Randy was glaring at him because the Irish man had basically just admitted that he was a bisexual. To which he was wrong, but Sheamus didn't know the real reason behind the glare. It was a warning, a warning for Sheamus to back off and not go anywhere near what was Randy's.

"Look, fella, I'm sorry I never told you I was Bi - but there's no need to get mad at me for it. I knew I shouldn't have told you, I should have guessed that you would judge me for it." Sheamus practically hissed out at Randy. The Viper himself, stood there, shell-shocked that Sheamus would think that it the first place. Half of Randy wanted to shout out that he was Bi too, but something stopped him - deep down, Randy knew he had to try and figure out a way to stop Sheamus's attraction to _HIS_ Wade.

"It's not that, Sheamus, it's just - "

"Just what?" Sheamus asked, there was anger in his tone. But then again, so was Randy's.

"Wade, he's a British jackass who doesn't know his left from his right - " Randy started yelling, it wasn't true, but the voice in his head come up with the only way to get Sheamus to back off of the Brit - which was to make the Brit seem unappealing...It was the only way...right?

"He's got to be the most unattractive superstar here, I don't see what anybody else see's in the man, he's ugly, fat - "

"Errm, fella," Sheamus tried to cut in, the anger gone from his voice - replaced with something that Randy couldn't tell.

"He can't dress properly to save his life - "

"Fella," Sheamus tried to warn again, looking behind Randy at something - or more like - someone. Funny, the voice in Randy's head was now telling him to shut up or at least talk nicely about Wade.

"And he walks around like his the Queen of England all because he's being fucked by John 'freaking' Cena!" Randy finished, panting a little. _'There,'_ Randy thought was a smirk playing on his lips. _'That should keep Sheamus away from my Wade, then, in a few years when me and Wade are getting married - I'll tell him the truth.'_ Randy almost smacked himself about the getting married part, he had even been with Wade one night yet he was thinking about marriage?!

"Randy." Sheamus said again. Randy lifted up his hands in a _"What the heck do you want now?"_ motion. Sheamus gulped slightly, pointing his finger behind Randy. The Viper frowned until he got the hint to turn around. Once he did, he could have died at what he saw. Everybody who had been around was watching them, not just because of the arguing, but because of who was standing just behind Randy. The Viper recoiled with worry, shock, anger at Sheamus, but most of all - regret.

Wade was standing there, his head down. His fist tightly clenched together into balls, Randy thought that Wade was going to hit him one, but the punch never came. Instead, Wade lifted his head up - blood over his bottom lip from how hard he'd been biting it to not crock out a cry. Wade moved an inch closer, his height over Randy would have been intimidating to anyone who wasn't Orton - or probably Cena and Sheamus now as well. They just stood there though, watching each other - Wade glaring while Randy drowned himself in self pity of saying such evil words about Wade in the first place. He shouldn't have, he should have told Sheamus the truth, the truth that Randy himself was in love with Wade.

But now he couldn't take in back, Randy couldn't even find the words to apologise to Wade, the words were stuck in his throat. Moment's past and everyone was holding their breath, fearing that a brawl was going to start here instead of in the ring. Sheamus watched them, getting ready just in case he had to pull Randy or Wade off of each other. Only seconds more passed by and Wade backed off a little, his gaze still meeting Randy's the entire time.

"At least now I know where we stand." Wade spoke, his voice soft - not going above a whisper so only Randy and Sheamus could hear him. And then, Wade turned and left, just like that. Randy wanted to follow him, he wanted to call after Wade to tell him the truth - but his legs wouldn't move and his mouth wouldn't open. He may have just blown the only chance he might have had with Wade Barrett.

_'Bollocks.'_

**d-_-b. Review Or Pm. Poor Randy, he was so close yet so far. I wonder what he's going to do next? **

**And would someone please come over and get rid of this spider for me? It keeps coming down the wall to me, but I'm too much of a chicken to smack it one or toss it outside. Great, now it's just dropped down onto the settee with me - I'll use the magic words shall I? : HELP!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry for the wait, but I've been busy lately with my work placement and then yesterday I was out all day with My aunt Mary - then I got into a fight with my dad so I stormed out. Slamming the front door behind myself, but I ended up bashing my fist into it - so now my knuckles are all bruised up. :( My hands hurts like hell. **

**Important Note Here : A really big thank you to Desani (Emily) who gave me a few of her ideas for this chapter. Also, thank you Nobledonkey who beat that Spider up for me - cheers. LOL. And finally to everyone else who reviewed, they mean the world to me - thank you all.**

I Just Can't Get Enough.  
Chapter 7 : Never Piss Off A Brit!

Randy rushed back to his locker room after saying sorry to Sheamus real quick so he could run after Wade. Who had practically stormed off somewhere. Randy hoped that Wade had gone back to his locker room to change or something before the show started. Randy ran down one of the hallways, cursing slightly as he skidded on a wet floor - then he turned the corner that was right by his locker room. Panting a little, Randy walked over to it, seeing that the door was half-open - Randy pushed it further. Seeing, what appeared to be, an empty locker room.

The Viper walked in, sighing in frustration at missing he's only change to apologise to Wade. Randy rubbed a hand over his head, still a little out of breath - he went to sit down, but something court his eye. A shadow, quickly turning around - Randy was able to dodge an elbow to the face. Spearing his attacker in the gut, knocking them to the floor, Randy balled his fist and went to punch the person underneath him - but stopped. Randy's eyes widened in shock as to who it was, Wade? The Brit had his eyes closed tightly together in pain as he coughed a little, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Wade?" The name passed his lips before he could stop it, Randy's eyes held confusion as to why Wade had tried to attack him. But after thinking it over, all those words he had called Wade? Anyone would be pissed at them, even though Wade was normally claim and thought about his actions before doing them - even he had his limits.

Wade's eyes slowly opened, he glared up at Randy harshly. Green held blue as they looked in each others eyes, that was until Wade tried to push Randy off of him - but Randy, having the upper hand, grabbed Wade's wrist and pined him to the ground. Wade struggled, trying to move his body, but Randy was on top of him and kept him there. Soon Wade gave up, breathing in a sigh of anger because he couldn't get Randy off of him.

"Get off of me you bloody snake!" Wade yelled, but Randy's grip on his wrists just increased. Randy wouldn't be surprised if the skin he was holding would bruise with in minutes.

"What the hell, Barrett?!" Randy snapped at him a little. "Why the heck did you try to attack me?"

"Why do you think, Orton? I thought you were my friend and then you go and say that crap about me! I trusted you." Wade screamed up at him, he was truly hurt and Randy wanted to kill himself over and over for it. He would do anything to make that look of betrayal on Wade's face go away.

"Look, Wade, I'm sorry okay? I am so, so sorry. I regret what I said, I know I can't take it back, but please - forgive me. I didn't mean any of those things that I said about you, I just - "

"Then why did you say them?" Wade asked after cutting Randy off, his eyes not glaring at Randy - but they still held betrayal and hurt deep inside them. Randy's froze though, what could he say to that? What could he do? Randy didn't realise how long had passed by, but Wade shook his head in disbelief.

"I knew it," Wade muttered. Turning his head to the side so he didn't have to look at Randy anymore. "Get off of me, Orton. I don't want to be anywhere near _you_." Wade's words had no more threat or fight in them, like they were going to break at any moment now. The words stung once Randy heard them, they hurt him - like a bullet going through his heart. Randy let go of Wade's wrist, pulling back and getting up. Wade spent a moment just lying there, out flat on his back, until he himself got up. Passing Randy and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder - Wade walked to the door. Holding it open with his hand, he stood there for a short while before he turned and looked at Randy.

"You know, out of everyone I knew - I always thought you'd be the one who I could trust and not get back stabbed like this by. I held respect for you Randy, I thought you were my friend. How wrong was I?" Wade never allowed Randy to answer before he walked through the door and slammed it shut. Randy stumbled over to the door, leaning his forehead on it. Where had it all gone wrong for him? Why didn't he just tell Wade the truth then and there, he had the change - but he blow it. For once in a long time, Randy let tears fall from his eyes...

* * *

_(Match)_

The fan's went wild as Randy stood in the ring, he was waiting for his opponent to come. Before the show had begun, Vince had gave him a few words of encouragement; "Don't screw up." Lovely words that Randy just needed to hear right then. The Viper paced around the ring, rather unlike him, but he had too much on his mind - so much in fact the voice in his head had gone on strike. Sighing aloud, Randy turned to the entrench up the ramp. He was waiting for Wade. Suddenly, Wade Barrett's new theme song hit and boo's came from the crowed. Wade came out from some smoke, his coat coming off almost straight away. He's face was unreadable.

Randy waited until the Brit was in the ring, hitting his elbow with his hand and then going "BOOM!" Randy watched as Wade stood on the bottom rope, showing his arse rather nicely to Randy. The Viper had to grip the ropes by him to not go and slap Wade on the bum. The Ref looked between them as they stood in the middle of the ring, the ref in the middle of them both. He looked at Wade, then to Randy - giving the Viper a look that read - "Go easy." Randy just nodded him off. Then the ref made the sign for the bell to ring. Almost imminently Wade and Randy gripped onto each other, Randy getting the upper hand and putting Wade into a choke hold.

"I said I was sorry," Randy said. No one else could have heard him but Wade, who never spoke - but managed to shake Randy off of him. The Vipers words seemed to have been a waste of breath as they went into a full-blown fight. They hit each other, Wade even booted Randy in the gut a few times, but Randy couldn't focus properly. Meaning that Wade was able to take control of the match, he knocked Randy to the mat, climbing onto one of the turn buckles. Lifting up his arms, but before he could do anything Randy got up and whacked him in the head - not hard enough to hurt Wade much, but enough to make Wade dizzy for sure.

Randy gripped onto Wade's tight's and then tossed him over his head so that they both landed on the mat, Wade was holding the back of his head in pain as Randy rushed over and went for the cover - but only got the 2 count. The Brit seemed to bounce back to his feet and they brawled around for a few minutes, going out of the ring and having the fans scream with glee at them for it. But soon they ended up back in the ring, fighting to the death! Or until Wade did something that Randy never thought he would do - he booted Randy in the stomach again, but the Viper never fell to the ground - instead he went to put Wade into another choke hold. But then Wade...Rko'd Randy.

Jerry sprung up from his seat from the side of the ring, shouting so loud everybody heard it. "WADE BARRETT JUST USED RANDY ORTON'S OWN FINISHER ON HIM!" All of the fan's were in a shocked silence as Wade covered Randy getting the 1, 2, 3! The Barrett Barrage had just won the match. And even though he had, Randy layed there - in his own sort of shock - he was sure now more then ever before. He was in love. Wade, using Randy's Rko against him? Oh yeah, he was so in love. He just needed to get Wade to forgive him and see it.

**d-_-b Review Or Pm. Sorry if it wasn't any good, but I'm not good at writing matches. :( My bad for all the mistakes to, I've had to rush through this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Ok. So I'm rewriting a few chapters because the others were...crap. This one could be too, but you know - at least I'm trying. **

**I don't know why, but for some reason I can't write anything out properly anymore. I think (well, know) I've got writers block. So god knows how long it'll last - don't expect me to keep up with any of my stories anymore.**

I Just Can't Get Enough.  
Chapter 8 : The Rewrite - Part 1.

As Randy layed there on the mat, he was able to see Wade's hand being raised by the Ref. Wade was smiling to the crowd - who were actually cheering him on in shock. Randy didn't quite believe what had happened just a moment ago. Wade had Rko'd him. Right there and then Randy had felt something, something he'd never felt before. As Wade stood victoriously over the Viper, Randy watched him. The Brit went and stood on the turn buckle, lifting his one hand up and over his head.

Randy was sort of glad that Wade had won this one, even though it stung like a bitch.

Randy rolled out of the ring, looking up at Wade.

He was beautiful.

Wade's eyes met Randy's and he glared at him slightly, but it soon worn thin though. They watched each other, the fan thinking that they were glaring at one another even though now they weren't. Wade shook his head before moving down from the turn buckle. He got out of the ring, no longer looking at Randy, and headed for the back stage. The Viper followed him, just like he would stalking his next victim.

Randy knew that deep down, he needed to apologise to Wade. Again. He silently wondered how many more times he would have to say sorry to Wade before the Brit actually forgave him.

What better time to apologise again then right now?

"Wade?!" Randy called after the Brit. Wade had been moving rather fast but slowed down until he came to a stop. He didn't turn around, but Randy knew he was waiting for the Viper to continue. Looking around, Randy was glad that no one else was here yet. Walking forwards, he went to touch Wade's skin - but pulled his hand back like he had been burned. Randy knew that one more touch on Wade's perfect flesh and he would lose it.

"I need to say something to you - again," Randy began, watching as Wade's back tensed up - but the Brit still never turned around properly. "I'm sorry about what I said about you to Sheamus."

Wade still didn't turn.

"It was wrong of me and I shouldn't have said those words, specially been as there not true."

Wade's face turned to the side, his one gorgeous green eye looking back towards Randy.

"Wade...Your - You... Your kind, smart, pretty and damn right perfect. But most of all, your my friend. I know we barely know each other, but please, just know that I am really sorry." Randy waited, he knew he sounded so unlike himself, but he needed Wade to know that he had never meant what he had said - never.

Wade took a moment before sighing, rubbing a hand over his head he turned to face the Apex Predator.

"How do I know what you're saying is true Randy? I trusted you, yet you go and pull that crap on me? I have no idea why you said those things about me, but I can't just get over it like you would want me too. Those words hurt Randy, _you_ hurt me..."

Randy froze. After hearing that, he felt ashamed of himself.

Which in all rights he should be.

"Wade," Randy walked closer to him, looking the former bare knuckled fighter in the eye. "I would never lie to you."

_'About you to a Bellend of a friend I know, yes, but not to you. Never again. I only did that to keep you safe from that Irish moron.'_ Randy thought as he watched Wade's reaction. "And I am so sorry I ever hurt you, that was never my intentions."

"Then what was, Randy! What could you possibly gain from telling Sheamus that stuff about me!" Wade snapped, his eyes hard but held a glimmer of tears in them now.

_'You.'_ Randy had wanted to say, but the words never made it out. "I-I-I..." Randy cursed himself for stuttering over his words. "Let me make it up to you?" He asked, figuring he could change the subject.

"How?" Wade raised an eyebrow at him.

"Let's get changed and then go out and grab something to eat?"

Wade pondered over this for a few long minutes until he looked back at Randy.

"Fine." Wade said after what seemed like forever. "But don't think all because I'm going to make you pay for the food that I'll forgive you so easily."

"Yes!" Randy balled his fists and jumped slightly in the air, realising that Wade was still there - Randy blushed some and then rubbed the back of his head shyly. "I won't! I promise - I'll make it up to you, Barrett."

Wade chuckled a little. Whether he believed Randy's words or not, the Viper didn't know, but he did know that he was going to have dinner with Wade Barrett!

Maybe tonight wasn't going to be so bad after all...

**d-_-b. Review Or Pm. Alright. ****Tell me - did I mess up again or is it, amazingly, better then the other 8th chapter? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hooray for Andy Murray! Congrats mate, first Brit (technically Scott) to win in 77 years I believe. Well done ;)**

I Just Can't Get Enough.  
Chapter 9 : Rewrite - Part 2.

"This is us right?" Wade asked as he came to a stop outside of the hotel room, Randy not two feet away from him at this point. They had just arrived back at their shared hotel room after going out to a restaurant and having a lovely meal together. Randy had pretty much done nothing but stare into Wade's eyes the whole time, they had talked about many different things. Randy had talked about their story line together, but then got a groan from Wade - a clear sign that Wade didn't want to talk about work.

So Randy changed the subject, he was actually quite shocked at himself, he was a man of little words - he barely spoke to anyone unless they were close friends. He wasn't shy, but just didn't like talking about himself to people or people just never wanted to know about him. However, with Wade, it seemed as though he was listening as Randy talked and not just nodding his head in agreement. Now that Randy thought about it, Wade hadn't really spoken but had listen to what the Viper had to say.

"Yeah." Randy pulled out their room key, even though what happened with the whole - calling Wade everything he's not - happened, they were still sharing a room together. And if there's only one bed again, then they'd be sharing that too, to which Randy was rather glad about. Opening up the door, Randy gestured for Wade to go in first - which the former bare knuckled fighter did. Wade went straight over to the bed and sat down, Randy following suit - he sat down on the other end of the bed. It was silent between them, but not the awkward one where you felt as though you could shot yourself. Wade layed down on the bed, looking up at his ceiling, Randy leaned back against the head bored of the bed and watched Wade as the Brit closed his eyes. Randy had thought he was asleep until Wade mumbled something.

"What was that?"

Wade opened his eyes, he was clearly tired, but he looked towards Randy. "I said; I may have just forgiven you."

"Well thanks," Randy layed down next to Wade. "It only cost me £79 pounds and 89p."

"Really? Jeez, why would you spend that much on a meal?" Wade asked innocently, Randy just smirked at the comment.

"So," Randy spoke up again after a few moments. "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"All of tonight we've talked about me, so, what about you Barrett?"

Wade rolled onto his stomach, folding his arms under his chest to lift himself up a bit to look at Randy. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know, everything? Or just something."

Wade took a moment to think about what he had to say. "When I was 16 I broke my nose - I walked into a bar, I never saw it coming." Randy laughed, he doubted that was the actual way that Wade broke his nose, but it was a funny joke. It took a few seconds for Wade to continue, he talked about when he was little and how he would pretend fight with his older brother - he talked about when he was in high school and how he could never get a date with anyone. Then he talked about just general life in England, from what Randy heard - it was quite a place to grow up in.

A short while later and Wade was falling to sleep, his head resting on Randy's chest. The Viper chuckled, running his hand through Wade's black hair. Wade moaned at the touch, his eyes closed as he slowly fall into a deep sleep. Randy not far behind as he fall asleep too, his hand still lingering in Wade's hair.

The Brit had forgiven him thankfully. Randy knew now that he was closer to having Wade as his own, but he wanted to hold off a little, Wade had literally just broken up with Cena a 24 hours ago. Wade needed some time to heal and Randy needed some time to get the courage he needs to actually ask Wade out...

* * *

_Somewhere else._

"When will they be ready?" A small man asked a female who was typing away at her computer.

"Do you want them to be good copy's? Because if so, then there going to take awhile."

The man growled a little. "Just as long as there ready by the next WWE live taping, I want the whole world to see these."

"Of course they'll be ready, but I gotta ask, why on earth do you want a bunch of photo's of two guys eating a meal together?"

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "It's non of your damn business woman, just do it. I don't pay you to ask questions."

"You don't pay me at all - "

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sir. I'll get these "Photo's," finished up now."

"Good, I'll see you later." The man walked away, leaving the young woman on her computer to sort out the rest of the pictures.

The man smiled as he walked down a hallway. "Soon everything will become clear." He chuckled to himself before heading off somewhere...

**d-_-b. Review Or Pm. Okay, so I think these rewrites are much better then those first (other) chapters. I hope so anyway. Sorry about all the mistakes. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes; I haven't had time to read through this yet, sorry for all of the mistakes.**

I Just Can't Get Enough.

Chapter 10 : Clouded Site. (Rewrite part 3)

Randy heard something.

He was asleep but he could defiantly hear something...It sounded like crying or some sort of whimpering or just...something.

Randy cracked one eye open as he looked around for the source of the sound. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep but it had been after he'd taken Wade out for a meal - he remembered that much - the rest was a bit iffy. Finally Randy gave up as the sound quieted down a little and closed his eye, but then it started up again.

Groaning a little, Randy sat up in his bed - he was too tired for this. Rubbing his eyes, Randy looked around more and then he saw it, or more like - Wade. The Brit was next to him, asleep, but not peacefully. Wade was making strange noises, yet now it didn't sound like crying - but more like moaning? If Randy wasn't half asleep right now - he would have guessed that Wade was having a...wet dream.

Wade's fingers were curled around the bed sheets and he was breathing heavily. Randy rubbed his eyes again, not sure that he was really seeing what he was seeing - or hearing it for that matter.

"Rrrann - " Wade moaned a name, Randy couldn't tell whose. The bulge in Wade's trousers were clearly seen as he's hips buckled a little, his eyes were flickering but never opening. Randy had to fight the urge to pounce on Wade and finally - FINALLY - make him his. The Viper wanted to know so badly what the former bare knuckled fighter was dreaming about.

For the next three minutes Randy watched as Wade moaned and pleaded with whoever was in his dreams to go harder - but then finally he shuddered and came.

"Rand! - " Wade moaned loudly.

Randy dropped down, knowing full well that Wade would probably wake up soon, now that he has a wet patch in his boxers. He prayed slightly that his own bulge wouldn't be seen - Randy had, if anything, been rather turned on by what Wade had been doing only moments before. He felt the bed begin to bounce a little - as if someone was getting up - and then he heard a small curse word escape Wade's mouth as the bed lifted a little. The bath room door opened and then closed. Randy layed there, trying not to think of some other man but himself taking over his little Brit's dreams...

* * *

_(Next Day)_

The next time Randy woke up it was by normal courses - aka; needing the bog. Wade was in bed, but instead of being asleep this time - he was well enough awake and reading a book. Which Randy found weird been as it was 6:00am in the morning, but he never questioned it, instead he went straight to the bathroom mumbling a morin' to Wade as he got up. Wade just nodded in response, not taking his eyes off of the book he was reading.

After that early morning bog call, Randy had a shower and got dressed in some clean clothes which he had brought in here with him when he needed the toilet, and then he came out of the bathroom. Wade's eyes never once left the book and it was annoying Randy beyond belief, mainly the awkward silence that was lingering in the air. Randy sat down on the bed tying up his trainers, he was going to go to the gym and wanted to know if Wade wanted to come too- but before Randy could talk - Wade spoke up.

"Can I ask you something?" Wade asked. Randy was a little taken back by it, but nodded his head and said;

"Of course."

"Why did you want to apologise to me so bad?" Wade still didn't look up from his book.

"Why'd you ask?"

"You said I could," Wade rolled onto his back, looking up at Randy. "I just want to know - please?"

Randy sighed and looked Wade in the eye. "Because I figured it would be the right thing to do." He wasn't really lieing to Wade; but he may not have told all the truth either.

"That it?"

"That's it."

Randy didn't know whether or not it was just him, but he was sure that Wade looked sad after hearing that. Without saying anything else, Wade went back to his book - acting as if the whole conversation never happened. Randy shrugged his shoulders and went out of the room, maybe Wade just needed some time alone. They had slept together after all, just not in the way Randy would have liked them too. He just wished he could have been more braver about talking to Wade, but for now - being the friend should service.

* * *

It had been about half an hour of nothing but pure exercise for Randy when someone tapped his shoulder. Pulling out his ear plugs, Randy turned around on the exercises bike he was on and saw Sheamus standing there. Randy groaned, he really didn't want to be talking to that Irish man - but non the less - Randy stopped the bike and turned off his MP3player to listen to what the older man had to say. Sheamus smiled at him and Randy forced one back.

"Can I help you Sheamus?"

"I just wanted to know how things are going, you know, with that girl?"

'_Girl?'_ Randy thought, looking at Sheamus as though he had grown a second head, but then he realised who he meant._ 'Shit, he means Wade.'_

"Errm, not good at the moment. Why?"

"Just wondering, but I have to say fella - I haven't seen you with any girl lately. Or even making eyes at some girl." Sheamus said, Randy wished he could straggle the ginger haired moron.

"Because...she's hard to get." Randy lied, sort of anyway.

"Ah, the hard ones are always the nicest to have..." The Irish man chuckled to himself.

"Yea, I guess."

"Have you thought about getting her anything?"

Randy was sure he looked as confused as he felt. "Like what?"

"Like what I told you, Roses. Trust me on this one - I'm sure if you start small she'll end up falling for you."

_'Yep, but one problem with that, the she isn't a she - it's a he and it's Wade. The same person you like.'_ Randy thought hatefully.

"So do you still think you're in love with Wade?" As soon as Randy said it, it brought a nasty taste in his mouth. If he was right, then Sheamus was blushing a little.

"Sort of, but..."

"But?" Randy question, wanting - no - needing to know the answer.

"I think Wade's got eyes for someone else and I don't wanna mess with that, fella."

Randy mentally face palmed. This was so like Sheamus, if only he could have said that when Randy had called Wade everything he wasn't. But then it dawned on Randy just what Sheamus had said.

"Wait, Wade likes someone? Like who?" Before Sheamus could answer, John Cena called him over to where he was. Sheamus said goodbye without telling Randy who Wade had his eyes on, which pissed him off even more so than Wade reading that book. Randy turned back on the bike he was on and sighed, now he had to try and get the courage to ask Wade out - plus keep people away from his Brit. _Fantastic..._

**d-_-b. Review Or Pm. Thanks for the review (Guest) WizKid - glad you like this one. I hope I haven't disappointed you in this chapter. Next chapter will have a short time skip in. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry about not updating sooner, but I had to go to my work placement and then force my sister to let me use the laptop for an hour or so to write this out. Sorry it's so small, and for all the mistakes.**

**Thanks again WizKid! (guest) :) Sorry if this chapter sucks, but I've had practically no time to write anything out properly. :(**

I Just Can't Get Enough.  
Chapter 11 : Only A Moment.

Yet another show of Smack down had come by so quickly again.

Randy Orton sat in his locker room thinking about how the last few days before the show had played out, he also had the conversation that he had with Sheamus on his mind too. The thought of Wade liking someone else was haunting Randy so much so - that he had just about been able to stop himself before he demanded an answer from the Brit in question.

Even though he didn't know who Wade now liked, it felt as though the bare knuckled fighter was cheating on him. It's weird, but that's how Randy feels whenever Wade has a certain dream that will leave him panting and having a wet patch in his trousers - AGAIN! Randy didn't even know that what Sheamus had said was even true, but he couldn't help but think that it was.

Randy and Wade had been sharing a hotel room, including the same bed but neither of them had asked for another room with two bed in it - yet, for the past week or so. Randy had, in a non creepy way, been watching Wade as he slept. Trying to figure out who he liked, yet he kept drawing up blank. It didn't help either that Wade continued to have "those" dreams and it annoyed the hell out of Randy with being so close yet unable to actually touch his little British fighter.

Also what hasn't helped in the day time, when they were practicing together, was that it had been extremely hot! Meaning that both of them were going around topless and Wade kept on having icelollies, licking at them, sucking them - turning Randy on as he would do it. It was that bad the one day that Wade had actually moaned at the taste and just how cooling it had been on his tongue! That was the day Randy had sweated hard, not just from his work out, and needed to go to the "bathroom" to sort something out.

However, there has been something else that's been upsetting the Viper. Whenever Wades near him, he doesn't seem his normal self. If Randy gets too close, Wade would jump - including in the ring when they practice fight. Then if Randy looked him in the eye, Wade would look away - the tips of his ears turning a rosy red colour when he does.

They had ordered in a meal the one night and Wade had been very fidgety the whole time - trying not to look at Randy - almost like he was embarrassed. Unfortunately with the way Wade had been acting; it had Randy on edge even more so than normal. Anyone who looked at the Brit got the glare of death from the Viper and then what can only be called as a;_ just you wait - an Rko's on the way to you!_ Look.

Randy hadn't been able to gain the courage to ask Wade out either...

"Orton?!"

Randy jumped slightly as his name was called by the very man he was thinking about - Wade Barrett. The Brit peered into the locker room, he had his green attire on again - the one that fit his hips and thighs just nicely. Wade smiled a little, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Come on, our match is going to start after our promo together, we need to get to the ring."

The viper nodded, however something bad suddenly settled in his stomach. But he ignored it and stood up. "Alright, let's go." He said, trying not to look to closely at Wade in his ring gear.

As they walked side by side, their shoulders touching slightly but neither of them realising it - they never saw a small man smiling as he watched them leave together. The man waited until they were out of sight before he emerged from the shadows.

"It's about time I showed the wwe universe who the real Randy Orton and Wade Barrett are..."

**d-_-b Review Or Pm. Once again; sorry for all the mistakes. I've had to rush through this one.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thanks so much again Wiz-Kid (guest) It really does mean a lot to me that you like this. :)**

**Sorry for all the mistakes, I haven't read through this yet.**

I Just Can't Get Enough.  
Chapter 12 : Meant To Be...

As they stood in the ring together, fake glaring at one another, Wade and Randy held microphones in theirs hands. The fans were going crazy, Randy could tell that Vince was in the back counting all he's newly made money from tonight already. This feud was the best, or so many people twitted about it anyway. Wade held the mic up to his lips, ready to speak. "Well Orton," he's accent thick as he moved about the ring - acting like the cocky Brit who didn't give a damn about anyone or anything.

Randy's eyes locking onto Wades every move, the fans not minding as they thought he was going into his "predator" mode. However Randy was actually just watching Wade because, well, look at him - Wade was gorgeous. The slight sweat that was glimmering on his body, how his wrestling trunks just covered up those curves of his arse, the way that Wade moved. His hips swinging slightly as he paced around the ring as planned. Before Wade could say anymore into the mic though, Randy grabbed it as they had practiced.

"Why don't you stop that big mouth of yours from going off and lets fight." With that Randy went to strike, knowing full well that Wade would doge just as planned - so he attacked. The fight began and it was pretty much all Randy at the start, Wade hit him with a few good moves, but they all had little effect on him. Randy frown during the match, it was as though Wade wasn't even trying to win - so the story line was that the Viper won this one - but still. As the match came to an end, Randy Rko'd Wade in the air as the Brit went to jump from the turn buckles and then pinned him - getting the 1, 2, 3! Wade rolled to the corner of the ring, holding his neck and the back of his head.

The ref came over and held up the Apex Predators hand in the air. The fans cheered loudly, almost deafening Randy as they did. Randy stood on the second turn buckle, doing his normal "thing" while looking around at the crowd and then to Wade. Who was still holding his head, but he was at least sitting up and looking at the Viper. Wade put his hand on his knee and tapped his two fingers, showing that he was okay. It was the way that they could make sure the wrestlers were all fine after their matches.

Suddenly though, the lights to the arena went out. Some of the fans screamed at this, but most figured it was to do with the story line. Randy looked around, the voice inside his head told him to go find Wade and keep him close - but Randy ignored it as he jumped down from the turn buckle. A light came on, it took only a moment to figure out that it was from the big screen (tron?) above the entrench. Randy was able to see Wade trying to get up with the help of the ropes but he was failing, it took all of Randy's strength not to go over there and help Wade up. Looking towards the screen, Randy saw Paul Heyman's face lingering on it.

"Well hello Randy, how are you on this fine evening?" Paul asked, sneering a little.

A bad feeling grew in the pit of Randy's stomach. This wasn't good, whatever it was...The Viper never said a word, he waited for Heyman to continue.

"I guess you're fine," he mumbled. "I was just wondering what would happen if the wwe universe knew what you've been up to with your enemy as of lately?"

_'What the hell is he on about?'_ Randy questioned in his thoughts. _'Enemy? Does he mean Wade?'_ Randy turned to Wade who was now up and watching Paul on the screen. They shared a look, silently asking if the other knew why Paul was there, neither could come with an answer - this wasn't a part of any story line. The fans started yelled "What?" As a sign they wanted to know more.

"What do you want Heyman?!" Randy yelled, yet his voice never went pass the sound of the fans.

"Oh, no Mr. Orton," he chuckled. "This is about what you want - or more like - who _you_ want." Suddenly Paul's face was gone and it was replaced with a sideshow of pictures. Not just any photos though, ones of Wade and Randy together. There was a photo of them having a meal together, smiling and laughing as they eat their meals. There was about ten photos of them going by, the last one was of Wade and Randy by the hotel door - the viper opening it up. However it didn't end there, there was one more picture that showed. With them in the bed, holding each other, Randy kissing Wades head as the Brit slept. Their bare chest touching each other and it looked for all the world that they'd just had se -

"You see Mr. Orton," Paul's face came back onto the screen. "I don't really appreciate Gay men being in _MY_ ring - so if you please, men."

A moment passed and then the light went out again - leaving the arena completely pitch black. Randy was suddenly speared in the stomach and knocked out of the ring, falling hard onto the ground. The lights came back on and Randy saw three men dressed in black, he held his stomach in pain. He saw the men dressed in black corner Wade, grabbing him by the arms and dragging him away from the ring - Wade tried to fight them off, but it didn't work as the one whacked him in the back of his head and Wades body went still as he fall into a mans arms. The man in question picked the knocked out Wade up bride style, taking him out of the ring. But instead of putting Wade down on the ground, he kept him in his arms - taking Wade away and out of the back exit.

Randy coughed hard, trying to make his way over to where the man had taken Wade, but then one of the three men stood in front of Randy. The Viper looked up, seeing Dean's face. "Lights out fag," Dean said and then kicked Randy in the face and everything went black...

**d-_-b Review Or Pm. Thanks once more Wiz-Kid, and don't worry I plan to have the next chapter of "I Know - You Know" up next week.**

**Next time: Randy wakes up and realises that Wade's been kidnapped and then goes into "Hunt" mode were no ones safe...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, I hope I don't disappoint you guys with this chapter. Btw, if you ever get the chance - go watch "The World's End." Great film, I saw it yesterday.**

**Warnings: I guess this now holds gay/bi bashing in it? Especially with the shield and Paul Heyman, so if you don't like, then please don't read.  
**

**I do NOT own anything to do with the wwe, I only own the plot to this story. **

I Just Can't Get Enough.  
Chapter 13: Unlucky For Some.

It was like having a knife through the gut when Randy Orton finally woke up in a hospital bed. Seeing the worried faces of Vince, Hunter and Vickie didn't help either. Vince looked as though he was ashamed of something, Hunter looked as though he was going to choke on his own breath at any minute now and Vickie...well, Vickie was just looking down at the floor. As the monitor that Randy was hooked up to beeped loudly, the Vipers heart seeming to beat faster than normal from what Hunter had just told him.

Wade had been kidnapped by the shield and they had no clue what so ever where to look for them. Vickie had said that she wanted to call the police, but Vince had told her no. They didn't know why the shield had done this, it wasn't in any story line that the creative team had made - and so they didn't know what they could do. Meaning if they called the police, then something could happen to Wade. If it wasn't for the monitor beeping then Randy would have been sure that he's heart had stopped beating. They couldn't call in the police, they couldn't track where the shield had taken Wade - and they didn't even know where Paul Heyman was either.

Vince had said that the fans thought that it was just a story line, and that they weren't asking any questions. Yet. Everybody in the hospital room knew that the fans weren't stupid though, if a few shows past and there was no sign of Wade Barrett anywhere - then something was bound to happen. Plus you had the photos that were shown - surely they were coursing some questions. Randy didn't really care about what the fans thought, but he did care about what happened to Wade. Hunter started saying that if they acted the same and continued on with the shows then the Shield wouldn't think that they were on to them - so Vince and Hunter could try to find where the shield were hiding Wade. If Wade was even still alive that was. Vickie spoke that they should tell Wade's family at least - but again - it was shot down.

While all this was going on Randy may have taken the information in - but he wasn't listening to this whole "if we act as a team we can find Wade faster and sooner" - no, he didn't know who he could trust at the minute. The only one he could trust was himself and being subtle wasn't Randy's thing. A few hours of talking between themselves, Vince and Hunter made the choice to keep this between the four of them - it was a need to know bases. Soon they left and that meant that Randy was by himself, his eyes open as he tried to remember everything that happened only a day ago. Once the doctor came into check on him, Randy was told he could leave tomorrow. However tomorrow was to long away, he needed to go. He needed to find Wade.

So a little after 4 o'clock in the afternoon, Randy teared away the tubes and everything else that had been shoved into his arms and got out of bed. Luckily finding a big with his clothes in on a nearby chair, getting dressed, Randy left the room. Walking down the hallways of the hospital with pain in each step, that fucking spear had almost made him lose a damn kidney! It definitely fractured a few ribs. Randy came to the doors without anybody even stopping him, _morons_. Stepping out of the hospital, Randy soon realised he didn't have a car or a lift to take him somewhere. Groaning, Randy went to a nearby Payphone, thanking god that someone had dropped 50p by it. Dialing in a number, Randy waited until the other person picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, it's me Randy. I need to talk with you - now. Can you come to the hospital and pick me up." It wasn't a question, more like a demand.

_"Errm, sure, but Randy why are you calling me of all people - "_

"Don't ask questions, just come pick me up. I don't have the damn - " Before Randy could finish, his call was cancelled. _Stupid phone boxes_. Putting the phone down with a slight bang, Randy went over to a near by bench and sat down. Waiting for the person he just called to come and pick him up...

* * *

_Meanwhile._

Wade Barrett opened his eyes just to close them again as the sun setting shined brightly through a window. He felt as though he was moving, even though Wade was still. Once again opening his eyes, but in a more gentle fashion, Wade looked around - seeing that he was in a car. The back seat to be more precise, but he wasn't alone. Wade's back was resting against someones chest, there was also two other people in the front seats. The only sound you could hear was wheels going against a gravel path or something.

Wade slowly peered his head up to see Roman's face.

Roman must have felt the movement because he looked down and smirked. "Well if it isn't sleeping beauty."

Wade shuddered hard as a cold breeze came through the open window, he was only in his attire after all. Roman chuckled as he wrapped his long arms around Wade. The Brit gritted his teeth as not to try and bite the mans hands off for touching him, but he knew he couldn't do anything about this situation. Wade wasn't stupid, there was three other men in a car. Said three men looked to be the shield, a group that many feared - including Wade too, somewhat.

The former bare knuckled fighter wouldn't stand a chance if he tried to pull any funny tricks. The car was going too fast to jump out of and even if he could get close to the door - it's not saying that Roman wouldn't pull him back. As it slowly sunk in that there was no way out of this, obviously something that wasn't a story-line, panick started to set in. But somehow Wade was able to keep from whimpering at his thoughts of what could happen to him.

"Where's Randy?" Wade asked quietly, however it wasn't Roman who answered him.

"Stupid Fag's," Dean mumbled. "Let's just say he won't be coming to save you any time soon, bitch. Why'd we even have to bring him along? He'll ruin the car." Dean glared at Wade through the review mirror. Seth took this time to turn in his seat and look at Wade.

"Because, we're going to teach him to be right again. We'll bring that much pain to him that he won't want to be anyone's Bitch again."

Wade looked down as Seth deep brown eyes went through him.

"But why him, though?!" Dean asked it a harsh tone, clearly not happy with having Wade here.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Because he's the main source of the problem. He turned Cena Bi and now Orton too - "

"I did not!" Wade yelled. "John came to me, and Randy's not even gay or Bi!"

Roman laughed. "Man, you Brit's really are thick in the head aren't you? Haven't you seen the way he looks at you? The way he acts around you? The fact that if anyone was to touch you or look at you the wrong way - then he'd "deal" with them? Don't tell me you've never seen him do it, because if you do - then you're lieing."

"I-I-I don't - " Wade stumbled over he's words, to which Seth commented on.

"Aww, would you look at that, the Bitch is messing up his words - like how he's messed up people's lives as well."

"Stop calling me that." Wade glared at Seth, yet it had little effect.

"Or what?" Seth challenged. However, Dean took that moment to speak up again.

"Save it, Seth. Don't worry, we'll be showing that Fag who real men are and what we can do to people like him."

Wade gulped hard, he hoped that they wouldn't do what he was thinking they would do to him._ 'Randy,'_ Wade thought to himself while closing his eyes tightly. _'Please...where ever you are, be safe...'_

**d-_-b Review Or Pm. Sorry for all the mistakes! Thanks again for the reviews ;]**


End file.
